REGRET ::::::::HAEMIN:::::::::
by hannajung79
Summary: Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.
1. Chapter 1

"**CUT!"**

Teriak sang sutrada pada para artis yang sedang melakukan tugas mereka. Para kru dan artis lainnya segera berhenti dan beristirahat.

"Donghae~"panggil seorang namja dengan kalung salib yang menggantung dilehernya. Namja yang bernama Donghae itu menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati managernya berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa,hyung?"tanyanya seraya meminum air mineralnya.

"Appa menghubungiku. Dia bilang Sungmin jatuh dari tangga."jawab sang manager.

"Lalu?"tanya Donghae dengan wajah cueknya. Sang manager yang merangkap sebagai hyung kandungnya itu mengernyit mendengar nada yang terdengar santai dan biasa saja dari dongsaengnya itu.

"Dia istrimu,Hae~"jawab manager sekaligus hyungnya itu. Donghae menatap tajam hyungnya.

"Kenapa kalau dia istriku? Lagipula kami menikah hanya sampai bayi itu lahir saja dan jikapun dia keguguran itu malah bagus dan aku bisa secepatnya lepas darinya. Dan hyung taukan kalau aku sangat membencinya. Hyung katakan pada appa untuk tidak terlalu mengurus namja sialan itu."

Donghae segera keluar dari ruang ganti meninggalkan manager sekaligus hyungnya itu dengan perasaan bersalah.

* * *

***HaeMin***

* * *

Lee Donghae. Siapa yang tidak kenal putra bungsu dari Lee Kangin dan Leeteuk ini. Namja yang tampan dan tentu saja aktor terkenal dengan fans yang tersebar diberbagai Negara. Selain berprofesi sebagai aktor, Donghae juga adalah seorang penyanyi solo. Dua bulan yang lalu adik kandung Lee Eunhyuk yang menjadi managernya terkena skandal yang membuat dunia entertaint sangat shock. Disaat pernikahannya dengan yeoja cantik anak dari pengusaha di New York sudah didepan mata, keluarga Donghae membatalkan pernikahan tersebut dan Donghae menikah dengan seorang namja cantik dan imut yang ternyata adalah korban pemerkosaannya.

Lee Sungmin namja cantik dengan rambut hitam sebahu itu adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan sastra di Universitas Kyunghee. Namja yang hanya tinggal bersama ibunya Lee Sun Kyu itu diperkosa oleh Donghae hingga mengandung bayinya. Karena tidak ingin anaknya lahir tanpa seorang ayah. Sungmin dengan membuang semua rasa malunya mendatangi rumah mewah Lee Kangin dan Leeteuk. Kebetulan saat itu keluarga besar Donghae sedang berkumpul bersama keluarga besar dari calon menantu mereka.

Malam itu keluarga Kangin dan keluarga kekasih Donghae terkejut mendengar penuturan dari Sungmin. Kangin yang tidak ingin Donghae menjadi anak yang tidak bertanggung jawab meminta maaf pada keluarga Jung dan meminta membatalkan pernikahannya Donghae dan puteri pertama mereka Jessica. Karena usia kandungan Sungmin sudah menginjak empat bulan,Kangin dan Leeteuk mempercepat tanggal pernikahan Donghae dan Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak pernah berpikir bahwa tindakannya meminta pertanggung jawaban aktor sekaligus penyanyi ini adalah tindakan yang sangat salah. Malam pernikahan mereka, Donghae memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Tak ada kelembutan. Sungmin hanya bisa menahan sakit dan luka batin yang mulai terbuka. Dan penderitaannya terus berlangsung.

"Minnie~eommakan sudah bilang, kau harus banyak beristirahat. Kandungan kamu sudah memasuki bulan keenam dan tentu saja akan berbahaya jika sampai melakukan pekerjaan yang berat-berat. Seperti tadi kau sampai jatuh dari tangga. Untung kata dokter Victoria bayimu tidak apa-apa."

Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya mendengar nada khawatir dari ibu mertuanya. "Eomma tidak perlu khawatir. Dokterkan sudah bilang kalau bayiku baik-baik saja."

"Minnie~apa yang dikatakan oleh Teukie benar. Kau harusnya beristirahat yang banyak. Kau taukan kami tidak ingin cucu pertama kami kenapa-kenapa. Aku dan Teukie sudah tidak sabar ingin menimang cucu,iyakan yeobo?"

"Nde,yeobo~"jawab Leeteuk pada Kangin. Sungmin tersenyum melihat kedua mertuanya yang begitu menyayangi dan memperhatikannya berbeda sekali dengan suaminya.

"Nde appa,eomma. Aku akan jaga bayi ini sampai dia lahir dan bertemu dengan kedua haraboji dan halmoeninya."jawab Sungmin memamerkan gigi kelincinya yang sangat menggemaskan. Leeteuk dan Kangin tersenyum bahagia melihat menantu mereka yang selalu bisa membuat suasana hati mereka tenang.

'_**Iya,aku berjanji akan menjaga bayi ini sampai dia lahir dan sesuai perjanjiannya. Setelah bayi ini lahir aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu,Hae~'**_

* * *

***HaeMin***

* * *

"Hyung~kau pulang duluan saja."ucap Donghae. Eunhyuk menatap adiknya.

"Kau mau kemana?"tanya Eunhyuk. Donghae memutar bola matanya. Hyungnya itu memang selalu ingin tau semua apa yang dilakukan adiknya. Bukan tanpa alasan Eunhyuk seperti ini hanya saja dirinya tidak ingin kejadian yang menimpa Sungmin,iparnya itu kembali dilakukan oleh adiknya itu.

"Aish~aku ingin bertemu dengan Jessica. Dia sudah menungguku." Mata Eunhyuk membulat mendengar jawaban adiknya. "Ah~satu lagi. Jangan bilang dengan eomma dan appa,nde. Aku pergi dulu,bye~"

Eunhyuk terdiam melihat mobil ferrari hitam milik Donghae sudah pergi begitu saja. Putra sulung Kangin ini tak pernah menyangka kalau Donghae masih berhubungan dengan Jessica.

"Lee Donghae kapan kau akan mengerti?"lirih Eunhyuk. Setelah menghela nafasnya,Eunhyuk masuk kedalam mobil lamborgininya dan melaju menuju rumahnya.

"Lee Sungmin~"

Namja manis yang sedang duduk bersama Kangin dan Leeteuk itu langsung menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Huwaaaa~,,, Hyukkie hyung~" Sungmin langsung berlari menghampiri Eunhyuk. Leeteuk dan Kangin refleks berteriak melihatnya.

"Sungmin-ah!" teriak Kangin dan Leeteuk bersamaa. Sungmin yang sudah menghampiri Eunhyuk terkekeh melihat wajah lucu mertuanya yang panik melihatnya berlari. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan adik iparnya.

"Loh! Donghae mana,Hyuk?"tanya Leeteuk yang tidak melihat putra bungsunya datang bersama Eunhyuk.

"Dia ada urusan sebentar,eomma."bohong Eunhyuk. Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Nah~kalau begitu kita makan malam bersama. Minnie sudah lapar."ucap Sungmin dengan wajah aegyo. Eunhyuk langsung mencubit pipi Sungmin yang gembul dan langsung mendapat jitakan dari sang appa.

"Aww~sakit appa."ringis Eunhyuk.

"Kau tidak lihat Sungmin kesakitan,eoh?"

"Habisnya aku tidak tahan ingin mencubit pipinya,appa."jawab Eunhyuk. Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan putra sulungnya dan suaminya.

"Sudah jangan ribut lagi. Kajja Minnie kita makan."ajak Leeteuk dan menggandung lembut tangan Sungmin keruang makan disusul oleh Eunhyuk dan Kangin.

* * *

***HaeMin***

* * *

Seorang namja tinggi dengan surai brunnette itu menatap tajam namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Lee Donghae."sapa namja tersebut. Namja yang lebih pendek beberap senti dari namja tersebut memutar bola matanya.

"Hanya satu bulan kita tidak bertemu,tuan muda Cho."jawab Donghae. Namja itu tertawa dan menampilkan smirk andalannya.

"Satu bulan sangat lama,hyung. Aku hampir mati kebosanan disana."jawab namja bermarga Cho tersebut.

"Ck~sudahlah. Bagaimana kabar Jessica? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya.

"Seperti yang kemarin aku katakan lewat pesan email. Jessica baik-baik saja dan lima hari lagi dia akan kembali ke Seoul."

Donghae tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya itu. "Tidak sia-sia aku mengirimmu ke New York,Cho Kyuhyun."ucap Donghae seraya menepuk pundak sahabatnya yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun sebenarnya adalah mantan manager Donghae. Kyuhyunlah yang memperkenalkan Donghae dan Jessica. Meskipun umurnya lebih muda dari Donghae tapi Kyuhyun mampu menjadi orang yangg sukses. Setelah berhenti menjadi manager Donghae. Kyuhyun menjadi seorang direktur dicabang perusahaan keluarganya di New York. Mendengar Kyuhyun akan pergi ke New York, Donghae menitipkan Jessica-kekasihnya pada Kyuhyun. Tak ada yang tau kalau Donghae dan Jessica masih berhubungan. Yang tau hanyalah Kyuhyun seorang dan sekarang Eunhyuk juga sudah mengetahuinya.

"Bagaimana kabar Sungmin?"tanya Kyuhyun setelah beberapa menit keheningan menyapa keduanya. Donghae menghela nafasnya dengan lemah. Kepalanya menengadah kearah langit malam yang menabur banyak bintang.

"Sungmin namja yang baik dan juga periang. Kedua orangtuaku dan Eunhyuk hyung begitu menyayanginya bahkan terkesan sangat berlebihan terhadapnya. Meskipun sering kusakiti dia terus memberikanku senyuman. Tadi siang appa menghubungi Eunhyuk hyung dan mengatakan kalau Sungmin jatuh dari tangga rumah kami."

"Mwo? Lalu bagaimana? Apa Sungmin keguguran?"tanya Kyuhyun. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tau,Kyu. Saat mendengar Sungmin jatuh entah kenapa aku merasa jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak. Aku seperti merasa sebagian dari tubuhku rasanya sakit."

Kyuhyun menyimak dengan serius semua kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Donghae. Dan namja brunnette ini menyeringai saat dirinya mulai menangkap sesuatu dalam tiap kalimat yang diucapkan Donghae tanpa sadar.

'_**Haruskah aku membuatmu menyadari perasaanmu yang sebenarnya,hyung?'**_

* * *

***HaeMin***

* * *

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Ditatapnya jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan angka 1 dini hari. Sungmin turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamar. Saat turun dari tangga, mata rubahnya melihat suaminya yang tertidur diruang keluarga. Sungmin menghampiri Donghae, berniat membangunkan appa dari bayi yang dikandungnya itu.

"Jess~"

**DEG**

"Andwe! Jessica~"

**TES**

Airmata Sungmin tiba-tiba jatuh begitu saja saat mendengar suaminya menyebutkan nama yeoja yang sangat-sangat Sungmin kenal. "Hiks~" Sungmin langsung menutup mulutnya agar isakkannya tidak didengar oleh Donghae.

**SRET**

Sungmin terkejut saat tubuhnya digendong oleh seseorang. "Eunhyuk hyung~"lirih Sungmin. Eunhyuk tak menanggapi dan malah membawa Sungmin keluar dari rumah. Namja manis itu hanya diam saja. Tak ingin protes.

"Hyung ingin membawaku kemana?"tanya Sungmin saat Eunhyuk membawanya pergi.

"Ilsan."jawab Eunhyuk dengan singkat. Sungmin sudah bersiap ingin bertanya namun keburu dipotong Eunhyuk. "Kau tinggallah disana dengan eommamu sampai bayi itu lahir. Aku dapat kabar dari Kyuhyun kalau Jessica akan kembali ke Seoul lima hari lagi untuk menjadi lawan main Donghae di drama barunya. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit hati melihat kedekatan mereka,Min. Sudah cukup aku melihatmu menderita selama dua bulan ini."jelas Eunhyuk.

Airmata Sungmin kembali keluar sangat deras mendengar kata-kata kakak iparnya. Selama ini dirinya tau pernikahan ini hanya sebuah kepalsuan. Donghae menikahinya karena dirinya mengandung anak Donghae tapi Donghae sama sekali tidak pernah memperhatikannya bahkan Sungmin sampai menahan ngidamnya. Berhubungan badanpun selalu dilakukan kasar tanpa ada kelembutan.

"Apa alasanku jika eomma bertanya,hyung?"tanya Sungmin dengan suara yang tersendat-sendat.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Sunkyu ahjumma. Kalau kau ngidam suasana dikampung."jawab Eunhyuk. Sungmin mengatupkan bibirnya rapat dan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Disaat dirinya terpuruk dan terluka, Eunhyuk selalu ada untuk membantunya bahkan dua minggu setelah pernikahannya, Eunhyuklah yang menjadi penghalang saat Donghae ingin menampar wajahnya.

"Gomawo hyung~"lirih Sungmin.

"Tidak perlu sungkan,Minnie."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi-pagi sekali keluarga Kangin digemparkan karena menghilangnya menantu kesayangan mereka,Lee Sungmin. Leeteuk yang ingin membangunkan menantunya itu sudah tidak berada dikamarnya padahal seingatnya Sungmin masih berada didalam kamar tadi malam. Donghae yang tidur disofa ruang keluarga merasa terganggu karena ulah para penghuni rumah.

"Aish~ada apa sih ribut-ribut?"kesal Donghae. Kangin yang kebetulan melewati ruang keluarga menatap putra bungsunya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Dari tadi malam kau tidur disini,Hae?"tanya sang appa.

"Aku terlalu lelah untuk menaiki tangga menuju kamarku. Ada appa? Pagi-pagi sudah ribut."jawab sekaligus tanya Donghae. Kangin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan putra bungsunya.

"Istrimu tidak ada."jawab Kangin. Donghae menatap appanya bingung.

"Ah~disini kalian ternyata. Yeobo aku sudah menyuruh para maid mencari keseluruh rumah bahkan aku juga menyuruh kepala pelayan Kim untuk mencheck apartemen Donghae dan Sungmin tapi kepala pelayan Kim bilang Sungmin tidak ada disana. Bagaimana ini,yeobo?"tanya Leeteuk dengan gurat kekhawatiran yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Putra bungsu Kangin dan Leeteuk ini sangat kesal karena tidurnya terganggu hanya karena istrinya pergi.

"Eomma dan appa tidak perlu khawatir paling dia pergi ketaman didekat rumah ini. Biasanya juga begitu,kan."ucap Donghae dengan santainya. Leeteuk dan Kangin menatap Donghae dengan kesal.

"Lee Donghae. Sungmin sedang hamil anakmu. Kemarin dia baru saja jatuh dari tangga dan dokter bilang dia harus banyak beristirahat dan kau malah dengan santainya berbicara seperti itu. Apa kau tidak khawatir pada istri dan calon bayimu? Suami macam apa kau? Eomma dan appa tidak pernah mengajarkanmu menjadi namja tidak bertanggung jawab,Lee Donghae."marah Leeteuk. Namja cantik dengan senyuman angelnya ini benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan putra bungsunya yang memang seenaknya dan keras kepala.

"Appa, eomma apa benar Sungmin hilang?"tanya Eunhyuk yang baru saja datang. Kangin, Leeteuk menoleh kearah putra sulung mereka. Donghae menatap hyungnya dengan intens.

"Eunhyuk-ah. Kau tau Sungmin pergi kemana?"tanya Kangin. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pasti. Matanya melirik kearah adiknya yang tengah memperhatikannya. Eunhyuk menghampiri Donghae dan menarik lengan adiknya itu agar ikut dengannya. Donghae tak berontak karena dia tau saat ini hyung yang paling mengerti dirinya itu sedang kesal dengannya. Terlihat dari wajah Eunhyuk yang mengeras.

"Eunhyuk!"panggil Leeteuk saat melihat putra sulungnya menyerat sang adik. Kangin memeluk pundak istrinya.

"Tenang saja,yeobo."jawab Kangin. Leeteuk menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk meskipun hatinya merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kedua putranya itu.

* * *

***HaeMin***

* * *

Sudah 30 menit semenjak Eunhyuk membawanya kembali keapartemennya dengan Sungmin,keduanya sama sekali tidak ada yang bersuara. Hanya keheningan yang mendominasi. Eunhyuk yang paling benci suasana canggung seperti ini langsung membuka suaranya.

"Kau apakan Sungmin?"tanya Eunhyuk yang seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa Donghaelah pelaku dari hilangnya Sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu,hyung? Aku pikir kau orang yang tau persis kemana Sungmin karena kalian sangat dekat daripada aku suaminya sendiri."jawab Donghae dengan wajah sinis.

"Jadi,kau cemburu tuan muda,Lee Donghae?"tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada meledek. Donghae mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku-buku tangannya berubah pucat.

"Hanya dalam mimpimu aku cemburu pada namja sialan itu. Lagipula,aku malah sangat bersyukur dia pergi kalau perlu tidak usah kembali sekalipun itu sangat-sangat bagus untukku."jawab Donghae. Eunhyuk tersenyum sinis pada adiknya.

"Hae~kapan kau bisa sadar bahwa semua yang terjadi ini adalah kesalahanmu. Kau yang memulai semuanya. Kau memperkosa Sungmin hingga hamil. Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan kehidupan Sungmin, masa depan Sungmin yang hancur karenamu?"

Donghae terdiam mendengar kalimat Eunhyuk. "Apa kau tau sebelum kau memperkosanya dia adalah namja yang sangat kucintai?"

**DEG**

"Hy-hyung~~"lirih Donghae menatap hyungnya dengan tatapan tak percaya." Eunhyuk menatap dingin pada adik bungsunya itu.

"Kenapa? Kaget karena kau sudah memperkosa namja yang dicintai hyungmu sendiri? Awalnya aku marah padamu,Hae. Jika seandainya kau tetap bersikeras tidak akan menikahinya aku yang akan menikahinya tak peduli bayi yang ada didalam rahimnya adalah bayi dari adik kandungku sendiri. Toh, kau sendiripun tidak pernah peduli padanya."Eunhyuk berdiri dan memilih meninggalkan adik bungsunya yang terdiam bagai patung mendengar kalimat sang kakak.

* * *

***HaeMin***

* * *

Donghae menatap kearah luar jendela apartemennya. Sejak Eunhyuk pulang dari apartemennya, Donghae menjadi diam dan terus menatap kearah jendela. Kalimat hyungnya itu kembali teringang-ingang dikepalanya. Tiba-tiba Donghae langsung berlari kedalam kamarnya,mengambil jaketnya dan langsung pergi dari apartemennya.

Mobil Mazda RX-8 milik aktor terkenal ini melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Saat ini pikirannya hanya satu Ilsan. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa namja yang dinikahinya dua bulan yang lalu itu ada disana. Entah ada apa dengan namja kelahiran oktober ini ingin menyusul Sungmin ketempat kelahiran istrinya itu.

Donghae menatap rumah sederhana dengan berbagai macam pohon rindang disekitarnya. Bibir tipisnya tanpa sadar mengukir senyum saat melihat seorang namja dengan perut yang terlihat besar tengah menyirami tanaman mawar merah. Donghae langsung memasuki halaman rumah mertuanya itu. Sungmin yang sedang menyirami bunga mawar tak menyadari kehadiran suami yang baru tadi malam ditinggalkannya.

"Seorang istri yang baik adalah istri yang selalu izin pada suaminya jika ingin berpergian."kalimat Donghae itu sukses membuat Sungmin terkaget dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan selang air yang menyalurkan air dari kran. Sungmin menatap Donghae dengan tatapan shock.

"Ha-hae~"lirih Sungmin. Donghae menaruh tangannya didalam saku celananya dan menatap istrinya itu dengan tatapan sinis.

"Sungminnie ayo sarap_Hae~kapan kau datang?"ucap Sunkyu eomma Sungmin. Donghae menatap mertuanya itu dan mengukir senyum manisnya.

"Baru saja eomma."jawab Donghae. Sunkyu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti dan berjalan menghampiri putra dan menantunya.

"Sungminnie ajak suamimu sarapan bersama. Biar eomma yang menyirami bunga mawar ini."ucap Sunkyu. Sungmin menatap Donghae yang juga tengah menatapnya. Sungmin menghela nafasnya sejenak.

"Kajja Hae~kita makan."ucap Sungmin dan berjalan duluan memasuki rumah sederhananya bersama sang eomma. Donghae menghela nafasnya dan mengikuti istrinya yang sudah memasuki rumah duluan. Setelah HaeMin sudah masuk kedalam rumah. Airmata Sunkyu yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya dikeluarkannya. Yeoja 35 tahun ini tak pernah menyangka bahwa putra semata wayangnya akan mengalami kehidupan rumah tangga seperti sekarang ini.

'_**Maafkan eomma,Sungminnie. Eomma hanya bisa mendoakanmu tanpa bisa membantumu.'**_

* * *

***HaeMin***

* * *

Sungmin melirik suaminya yang tengah menyantap makanan yang dibuat oleh eommanya. Namja yang memiliki gen ibunya ini sangat shock melihat suaminya datang ke Ilsan. Entah Donghae tau darimana dirinya berada disini.

"Hae~apa kau_"

"Aku belum mandi dari kemarin. Bisakah kau siapkan air hangat untukku mandi?"potong Donghae. Sungmin menghela nafasnya mendengar kalimat perintah Donghae yang mutlak harus dituruti.

"Kau habiskan sarapanmu. Aku akan siapkan."jawab Sungmin dan beranjak dari meja makan untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi suaminya.

Rumah Sungmin sangatlah sederhana dan dikelilingi oleh berbagai macam pohon rindang. Suasana sejak pedesaan Ilsan membuat Donghae merasa tenang dan damai. Donghae terus mengamati tiap rumah istrinya. Jujur,baru kali ini Donghae kerumah mertuanya-tempat Sungmin dilahirkan. Mata teduh Donghae tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah objek yang membuatnya sangat penasaran. Kakinya melangkah mendekati pigura yang terpajang di dinding ruang keluarga. Donghae berdiri menatap foto keluarga dimana mertua dan istrinya dirangkul oleh seorang namja yang diyakininya adalah mendiang appa Sungmin.

"Foto itu diambil saat Sungmin kelas dua SMA."

Donghae tersentak saat mendengar suara mertuanya yang berada dibelakangnya. Sunkyu tersenyum pada menantunya itu. Yeoja yang lebih kecil dari Donghae ini mendudukkan dirinya disofa berwarna cream. Donghae ikut duduk disofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan wajah mertuanya.

"Sejak kapan tuan Lee meninggal?"tanya Donghae dengan suara yang dipelankan diakhir kalimatnya. Sunkyu tersenyum pada Donghae membuat putra bungsu Kangin ini ikut tersenyum.

"Appa Sungmin adalah sosok namja yang bertanggung jawab dan sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Appa Sungmin memiliki penyakit anemia sama seperti Sungmin. Appa Sungmin meninggal karena serangan jantung. Beliau sangat shock mengetahui Sungmin,putra kesayangannya,kebanggaannya hamil tiga bulan."

Donghae menatap mertuanya yang kini berlinang airmata saat mengingat kejadian yang menimpa putra dan suaminya sekaligus. "Satu minggu setelah appa Sungmin dikubur. Sungmin terus mengurung diri dikamarnya. Eomma sudah berusaha membujuknya namun Sungmin tetap jua tak kunjung mau membuka pintu kamarnya. Hingga malam itu dia pergi entah kemana selama seminggu. Sampai akhirnya appamu dan eommamu kemari dan memberitahukan tentang rencana pernikahan kalian."cerita Sunkyu.

Sunkyu menghapus airmatanya dengan tangannya. "Sebagai seorang eomma yang melahirkan dan membesarkan anaknya. Eomma sangat bahagia mendengar bahwa kau ingin bertanggung jawab akan perbuatanmu terhadap Sungmin. Eomma hanya bisa mendoakan kalian tanpa bisa memberikan sebuah hadiah atas pernikahan kalian saat itu."

Donghae berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan beralih duduk disamping mertuanya. Donghae langsung membawa tubuh yeoja yang sudah menjadi mertuanya itu kedalam pelukannya. Donghae terus melafalkan kata maaf dalam hatinya yang ditujukan untuk mertuanya. Tanpa disadari Donghae dan Sunkyu. Sungmin ternyata mendengarkan semua percakapan eomma dan suaminya dari awal hingga akhir. Bahkan saat inipun Sungmin tengah menangis seraya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya agar isakkannya tidak terdengar.

* * *

***HaeMin***

* * *

Malam itu Donghae menginap ditempat mertuanya bersama sang istri. Beruntung Donghae besok tidak ada job jadi dirinya bisa beristirahat ditempat mertuanya yang begitu damai dan sejuk dan jauh dari kebisingan dan kepadatan Seoul.

"Udara malam ini sangat dingin. Pakailah jaket ini."ucap Sungmin seraya memakaikan jaket berwarna biru miliknya pada sang suami. Donghae hanya diam. Sama sekali tak merespon begitu juga dengan Sungmin yang sama sekali tak mempermasalahkannya karena sudah terbiasa. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam dan larut dalam suasana dinginnya malam.

"Min~"

"Heum?"

Donghae menghela nafasnya kemudian mendoangkkan kepalanya kearah langit yang berwarna hitam. Tak ada bulan ataupun bintang. "Aku masih berhubungan dengan Jessica."

"**JDAAAARRRRR!"**

Suara petir yang tiba-tiba saja datang langsung menyambar hati Sungmin. Kalimat Donghae tadi benar-benar membuat sebagian tubuhnya seperti mati rasa. Sungmin menghela nafasnya dan menatap kearah langit yang mulai menurunkan titik-titik air ke bumi.

"La-lalu?"tanya Sungmin dengan suara yang bergetar. Donghae menghela nafasnya.

**GREP**

Untuk yang pertama kalinya Sungmin dipeluk oleh Donghae seperti ini. Namun pernyataan Donghae tadi membuat Sungmin tidak berani berharap sesuatu yang lebih. Bisa dipeluk seperti inipun sudah cukup baginya.

"Menangislah~"ucap Donghae. Setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut Donghae dapat merasakan piyama miliknya basah. Ada rasa perih menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya saat tubuh yang dipeluknya bergetar,menangis karenannya. Donghae tak pernah merasa seperti ini. Dia sering menyakiti istrinya batin maupun fisik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey~Lee Sungmin bangun. Kau harus mengajak suamimu ini berkeliling didesa ini."ucap Donghae seraya membangunkan Sungmin yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Donghae menghela nafasnya dan sebuah senyum terkembang saat melihat wajah tidur istrinya yang seperti bayi baru lahir. Tangan Donghae terulur untuk menyentuh pipi chubby Sungmin.

Lembut dan halus. Itulah yang Donghae rasakan saat jemarinya menyentuh pipi kenyal istrinya. Wajah Sungmin bahkan hingga tubuh mungilnya mirip sekali dengan mertuanya-Sunkyu. "Kau! Cantik,Min."ucap Sungmin dan menyibak poni panjang Sungmin yang menutupi mata indahnya. Merasa tidurnya terusik, perlahan mata itu mulai terbuka.

"Eungh~,, Hae~"ucap Sungmin dengan suara serak. Donghae tersenyum melihat wajah Sungmin yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Imut dan lucu.

"Pagi yeobo~"

**DEG**

Sungmin menatap suaminya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk di deskripsikan. Donghae yang menyadari Sungmin terkejut dengan panggilannya langsung mengacak-acak rambut panjang Sungmin. "Wajahmu jelek jika seperti itu. Kajja,mandi dan sarapan bersama terus antar aku berjalan-jalan keliling daerah sini."ucap Donghae. Sungmin tersadar dan tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"Baiklah."jawab Sungmin dan segera turun dari atas ranjang dibantu oleh suaminya.

* * *

***HaeMin***

* * *

Entah ada apa dengan Donghae hari ini. Namja yang sebentar lagi akan memulai drama terbarunya itu benar-benar berbeda dari sosok Donghae yang Sungmin kenal kasar dan dingin. Tapi hari ini justru sikapnya 180 derajat berubah. Saat sarapan Donghae menyuapinya bahkan dialah yang memasak untuk Sungmin dan mertuanya. Dan sekarang saat mereka berjalan berdua, Donghae terus menggenggam lengannya dengan erat.

Bohong jika Sungmin tidak senang. Namja yang mengandung enam bulan ini sangat bahagia dengan sikap suaminya sekarang. Selama dua bulan menikah,Sungmin tidak pernah diperlakukan sehangat ini. Sungmin merasa sangat bahagia bahkan dirinya ingin kehangatan ini akan terus berlangsung sampai nanti.

"Ini eskrim coklatnya untuk my bunny~"ucap Donghae dan menyerahkan satu corn eskrim rasa coklat pada Sungmin.

"Gomawo~"jawab Sungmin dan langsung melahap eskrimnya. Donghae menatap Sungmin yang sedang memakan eskrimnya.

"_**Apa kau tau sebelum kau memperkosanya dia adalah namja yang sangat kucintai?"**_

Donghae tersentak saat kalimat sang kakak kini teringang-ingang dikepalanya. Mata teduhnya menatap sendu kearah Sungmin yang sedang asyik memakan eskrimnya.

**GREP**

"Eh? Hae?" Sungmin kaget saat tiba-tiba Donghae memeluknya sangat erat. "Hae~ada apa?"tanya Sungmin lirih namun Donghae malah semakin memeluk erat tubuh istrinya yang sedikit gemuk.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak berpaling dariku,Min. Jebal~"

Bingung. Itulah yang Sungmin rasakan sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, Donghae tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu dan tentulah membuat Sungmin bingung. "Min~kau maukan berjanji?"ulang Donghae.

"Aku berjanji,Hae."jawab Sungmin. Sejujurnya,walaupun Donghae tidak menyuruhnya berjanji seperti inipun dirinya tetap tidak akan berpaling dari namja yang sudah menghancurkan masa depannya itu. Jika kalian berpikir bahwa Sungmin telah jatuh cinta pada suaminya. Maka pikiran kalian sangat benar. Sungmin memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Donghae yang jelas-jelas sudah sering menyakitinya lahir batin.

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup pipi chubby Sungmin. Kedua mata itu saling bertatapan dalam dan entah siapa yang memulai kedua bibir itu sudah saling menempel. Ciuman itu sangat lembut. Tidak kasar seperti yang sering Donghae lakukan.

'_**Saranghae Lee Donghae~'**_

* * *

***HaeMin***

* * *

Sunkyu menatap anak dan menantunya dengan tatapan sedih. "Apa tidak sebaiknya kalian pulang besok saja? Ini sudah malam. Dari Ilsan ke Seoul memakan waktu yang sangat lama."ucap Sunkyu pada anak dan menantunya.

Sungmin mendekat kearah wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu. "Besok Hae ada jadwal pemotretan pagi. Jadi,kami harus pulang malam ini juga,eomma."jawab Sungmin.

"Benar eomma. Kalau besok tidak ada job mungkin besok siang kami akan pulang."sambung Donghae. Sunkyu menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum pada Sungmin dan Donghae.

"Eomma mengerti. Tapi hati-hati jangan ngebut. Ingat, kalian berdua tidak sendiri. Ada seorang bayi yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi bagian dari kalian yang harus dijaga."pesan Sunkyu. Donghae dan Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu,eomma."pamit Sungmin dan memeluk ibu yang sudah melahirkan dan merawatnya hingga sekarang.

"Aku pulang dulu,eomma. Datanglah ke Seoul untuk menemani Sungmin."ucap Donghae seraya memeluk mertuanya. Sunkyu tersenyum menatap menantunya.

"Jika eomma sudah panen bunga mawar."jawab Sunkyu. Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya berpamitan. Mobil Donghae melaju meninggalkan rumah sederhana yang hanya ditinggali oleh Sunkyu-eomma Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Seoul kedua sepasang suami istri ini sama-sama terdiam dan hanya sesekali saja mereka bicara. Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 8 malam dan perjalanan masih sekitar dua jam lebih. Diliriknya kearah Sungmin yang menatap kearah luar jendela mobilnya. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya saat kalimat Eunhyuk kembali berputar diotaknya. Entah kenapa setiap menatap Sungmin maka kalimat sang hyung akan teringat dan membayanginya.

"Apa kau mengenal Eunhyuk hyung sebelumnya?"tanya Donghae. Sungmin yang sedari tadi menatap kearah jendela langsung beralih menatap suaminya.

"Eunhyuk hyung?" Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya. "Eunhyuk hyung pelanggan setia eomma. Dia selalu memesan bunga mawar kepada eomma. Setiap harinya dia memesan sepuluh sampai dua puluh buket bunga mawar merah. Dan saat eomma bertanya untuk siapa, Eunhyuk hyung selalu mengatakan untuk seseorang yang dia cintai." Jelas Sungmin. Donghae terdiam, mencerna semua penjelasan Sungmin. Setaunya, kakaknya itu tidak punya kekasih selama ini atau_

"Se-sebelum aku memperkosamu apa kau memiliki namjachingu atau yeojachingu?"tanya Donghae. Jujur,saat dia mengatakan kata **'memperkosa'** hatinya perih mengingat dialah sang pemerkosa namja cantik disampingnya.

Sungmin memasang pose berpikir untuk mengingat apakah dirinya memiliki kekasih atau belum. "Aku tidak memiliki kekasih tapi setiap hari saat aku pergi atau pulang dari kampus didepan pintu apartemenku selalu ada lima sampai sepuluh buket mawar dan mawar itu ternyata adalah mawar hasil yang ditanam eommaku."

**DEG**

Donghae terdiam. _**'Ternyata pikiranku tidak salah.'**_ucap batin Donghae. Sungmin yang melihat suaminya mendadak diam menjadi bingung.

"Ada apa Hae?"tanya Sungmin. Donghae menghela nafasnya.

"Tidak ada. Kau tidurlah. Akan aku bangunkan jika kita sudah sampai apartemen."jawab Donghae. Sungmin mau tak mau menuruti kata-kata Donghae dan mulai memejamkan kedua mata rubahnya. Donghae mengusap wajahnya dengan satu tangannya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya panas dan tak dapat dipungkiri juga bahwa kini dirinya diliputi perasaan bersalah pada kakaknya dan juga Sungmin. Namun,apa semua ini mutlak kesalahan Donghae saja?

* * *

***HaeMin***

* * *

Eunhyuk menatap adiknya dengan wajah datar. Eunhyuk sudah tau Sungmin sudah kembali ke Seoul dan jangan bertanya dia tau dari siapa karena dirinya mengikuti sang adik.

"Mianhae~"

Satu alis Eunhyuk terangkat saat mendengar satu kata yang langka yang untuk diucapkan adiknya itu kini terlontar begitu saja dari mulut sang adik. Katakanlah Eunhyuk bermimpi sekarang. "Untuk apa?"tanya Eunhyuk. Donghae menghela nafasnya dan menatap sang hyung dengan mata teduhnya.

"Aku sudah merebut orang yang kau cintai,hyung."jawab Donghae. Eunhyuk tertegun mendengar kalimat sang adik. Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya. Dia tau tak seharusnya waktu itu dia mengatakan tentang perasaannya pada Sungmin. Tapi, melihat adiknya yang selalu menyiksa Sungmin membuatnya kalap dan tak dapat mengontrol lagi ucapannya hingga apa yang selama ini dipendamnya terlontar begitu saja.

"Hae~ hyung_"

"Aku akan menceraikan Sungmin setelah bayi itu lahir. Dan setelah itu hyung bisa menikahi Sungmin."

Eunhyuk menatap shock kearah Donghae. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu dirinya merasa bersalah atas apa yang diucapkannya pada adiknya kini dirinya harus kembali emosi karena perkataan Donghae yang sungguh gila. "Kau!" Eunhyuk menunjuk wajah Donghae. Suaranya tertahan menahan amarah. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan wajah menantangnya.

"Apa? Hyung ingin mengatakan apa lagi? Lagipula, Sungmin sudah tau bahwa aku masih berhubungan dengan Jessica. Jangan hyung pikir aku bisa jatuh cinta pada Sungmin. Dihatiku hanya ada Jessica seorang."ucap Donghae dan langsung meninggalkan Eunhyuk dengan sebelumnya menabrak pundak Eunhyuk.

**BRUK**

"BRENGSEK!"umpat Eunhyuk seraya memukul dinding ruangan ganti artis. Putra sulung Kangin dan Leeteuk ini benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan sifat adiknya yang benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab dan pandai beracting. Semalam, Eunhyuk melihat adiknya bersikap romantis dan terkesan melindungi Sungmin saat mereka berada di Ilsan tapi sekarang adiknya malah mempersilahkan dirinya menikahi Sungmin. Jika kalian pikir Donghae gila mungkin jawabannya benar.

* * *

***HaeMin***

* * *

"Aaaarrrgghhh!"teriakkan Donghae menggema dirumah mewah milik mantan manager sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap datar kearah Donghae yang mengamuk seperti orang gila. Bukan tanpa alasan putra bungsu pengusaha besar Lee Kangin ini mengamuk seperti ini.

"Kau terlalu bodoh hyung."ucap Donghae. Donghae menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun yang ditanggapi dengan santai oleh putra Cho Siwon dan Kim-Cho Kibum itu. Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Donghae. "Apa hyung mencintai Sungmin?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya saat melihat Donghae hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya tentang perasaan aktor handal ini kepada istrinya sendiri. Kyuhyun tau jauh dilubuk hati Donghae ada rasa cinta untuk Sungmin hanya saja namja kelahiran oktober itu belum menyadari atau terus menyangkal akan perasaannya.

"Aku anggap keterdiaman hyung adalah iya bahwa hyung mencintai Lee Sungmin."

"ANI!"sangkal Donghae dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Aku tidak mencintai Sungmin. Aku mencintai Jessica. Ingat itu,Cho."sambung Donghae. Kyuhyun mengangkat pundaknya dan berjalan kearah kepinggir kolam renang yang ada dibelakang rumahnya.

"Karena kau mencintai Jessica hingga kau berniat menceraikan Sungmin hyung sesudah dia melahirkan nanti." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum meremehkan meskipun tidak terlihat oleh Donghae yang duduk dibelakangnya. "Kau akan menyesal jika melakukannya,hyung."

"Aku tidak akan menyesal,Kyu."potong Donghae. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan dan berbalik menatap Donghae dengan wajah meledek.

"Terserah padamu,hyung. Yang jelas,jika kau sudah melepaskan Sungmin hyung. Aku berani jamin hyung tidak akan mudah mendapatkannya kembali. Seperti hyung yang dengan mudahnya menggagahinya."jawab Kyuhyun. Donghae tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi. Kalimat Kyuhyun membuatnya ketakutan. Entah apa yang ditakutkannya yang pasti hatinya memberontak untuk tidak membiarkan Sungmin pergi.

Sampai kapan kau akan terus menyangkal perasaanmu,Lee Donghae? Haruskah author dan para readers membantumu agar menyadari perasaanmu pada Sungmin?

* * *

***HaeMin***

* * *

Mobil lamborghini itu terparkir dihalaman parkir rumah sakit. Eunhyuk keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu mobil lainnya untuk adik iparnya. Sungmin tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Eunhyuk. Hari ini adalah waktu Sungmin untuk memeriksakan kandungannya. Seperti biasa, Eunhyuklah yang akan mengantarkannya atau ibu mertuanya. Donghae? Sungmin tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaan Donghae dengan alasan menemaninya kerumah sakit.

"Bagaimana keadaan kandungan Sungmin,Vic?"tanya Eunhyuk pada yeoja dengan rambut pirangnya-Victoria Song.

"Kandungan Sungmin sangat sehat hanya saja kondisi fisik Sungmin sangat lemah. Tekanannya sangat rendah. Sepertinya Sungmin terlalu banyak berpikir yang berat-berat. Aku khawatir kesehatan Sungmin akan berdampak pada kandungannya dan itu akan sangat berbahaya."jelas Victoria. Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti,Vic."jawab Eunhyuk. Victoria menatap sedih kearah sahabatnya saat kuliah dulu.

"Hyukkie~apa kau masih mencintai Sungmin?"

**DEG**

Sungmin yang ingin membuka pintu ruangan Victoria langsung menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh knop pintu saat mendengar pertanyaan Victoria yang menyebutkan namanya dalam kalimatnya.

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya dan memijit keningnya sendiri. "Dari dulu sampai detik ini, rasa itu masih ada,Vic. Aku terlalu mencintai Sungmin. Dan kesalahan terbesarku adalah keterlambatanku untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan begini jadinya." Tanpa dapat ditahan Eunhyuk meneteskan airmatanya. Victoria yang sudah sering melihat Eunhyuk menangis hanya bisa membiarkan sahabatnya itu untuk meluapkan semuanya karena dia tau,Eunhyuk benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjadi sandarannya.

"Seharusnya malam itu aku mencegah Donghae untuk tidak pergi bersama teman-temannya untuk minum. Seharusnya malam itu aku menjemput Donghae agar kejadian pemerkosaan itu tidak terjadi. Hiks~,, seharusnya aku bisa melindungi dan menjaga Sungmin,Vic. Tapi nyatanya, aku tidak bisa menjaganya. Hiks~,, aku menahan semua kekesalan dan amarahku saat melihat Sungmin tersakiti oleh adikku sendiri. Adik kandungku,Vic."

Victoria membawa Eunhyuk kedalam pelukannya. Sungguh, melihat Eunhyuk menangis seperti ini membuat hatinya ikut menangis. Istri Nickhun ini sudah sering melihat Eunhyuk menangis saat membicarakan sosok Sungmin tapi baru kali ini Victoria melihat Eunhyuk menangis pilu seperti ini. Inilah yang sering dikatakan orang tentang batas kesabaran dan Eunhyuk sudah berada dititik akhir kesabarannya hingga tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaan sakit yang dipendamnya selama ini. Beruntung Eunhyuk memiliki sahabat seperti Victoria yang selalu ada disaat dirinya membutuhkan teman untuk berbagi.

Sungmin berjalan mundur menjauhi pintu ruangan Victoria. Dan disinilah dirinya. Taman rumah sakit. Namja manis kelahiran januari ini tak dapat menahan tangisnya. Airmatanya terus mengalir hingga mata rubahnya bengkak. Sungmin tak pernah menyangka bahwa kakak iparnya itu mencintainya jauh sebelum insiden pemerkosaan itu terjadi.

'_**Tuhan~apa yang harus aku lakukan?'**_

* * *

***HaeMin***

* * *

Donghae mengernyit saat melihat istrinya sudah tidur padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Namja yang dijuluki fishy oleh para fansnya itu perlahan mendekat kearah tempat tidur. Disisipkannya poni panjang Sungmin yang menutupi mata rubahnya. Alis Donghae terangkat saat melihat mata istrinya bengkak dan masih terlihat dengan jelas jejak airmata disudut matanya. Ibu jari Donghae terulur dan menyentuh jejak-jejak airmata Sungmin yang mulai mengering.

"Kenapa kau menangis,Min? Apa aku menyakitimu lagi?"lirih Donghae dan menatap miris istrinya yang tengah mengandung bayinya dan besok kandungan Sungmin memasuki usia 7 bulan.

"Hyuk-kie~"

**DEG**

Nafas Donghae tercekat saat telinganya mendengar nama kakak kandungnya. Ditatapnya wajah Sungmin yang kembali mengeluarkan airmata. Donghae mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Mendengar Sungmin menyebutkan nama Eunhyuk-kakak kandung sendiri entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa panas. "Hiks~,,mi-mianhae~"lirih Sungmin dengan suara yang terputus-putus. Tak tahan mendengar igauan istrinya itu. Donghae keluar dari kamarnya.

Donghae mengemudikan ferarrinya dengan sangat cepat tak peduli teriakan marah pengguna jalan yang lain. "Lee Eunhyuk."ucap Donghae dengan nada rendah sarat akan amarah saat menyebutkan nama sang kakak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan muda,Dong_"

"Mana Eunhyuk?"potong Donghae. Kepala pelayan Kim menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tuan muda Eunhyuk ada dikamarnya."jawab pelayan Kim. Tanpa banyak bicara Donghae langsung berjalan kearah tangga menuju lantai dua dimana kamar Eunhyuk berada.

**BRAK**

Eunhyuk tersentak karena suara pintu yang ditendang oleh adiknya sendiri. "Donghae! Apa-apaan?"tanya Eunhyuk. Bukannya menjawab Donghae langsung menghampiri kakaknya dan_

**BUAGH**

Eunhyuk jatuh tersungkur dengan sudut bibir yang robek akibat tinju Donghae. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae geram dan melayangkan tinjunya.

**BUAGH**

**BUAGH**

Akhirnya perkelahian itu tak dapat terelakkan. Dua saudara ini saling tinju dan menedang. Para maid dan pelayan tidak berani naik keatas untuk sekedar melerai. Mereka tidak ingin ambil resiko menjadi korban dua saudara itu. Beruntung Kangin dan Leeteuk sedang pergi ke luar negeri untuk menghadiri rapat perusahaan.

"Kau bajingan Lee Eunhyuk. Kau berselingkuh dengan istri adikmu sendiri. Namja rendahan. Bangsat!" maki Donghae.

Eunhyuk tersenyum sinis pada adiknya itu. "Tidak salah? Kaulah yang mengambil Sungmin dariku,Lee Donghae. Dan haruskah ku ingatkan bahwa kau akan menceraikan Sungmin jika bayi yang dikandungnya lahir nanti. Dan haruskah ku ingatkan juga bahwa kau mencintai Jessica. Atau jangan-jangan kau mencintai Sungmin?"

**BUAGH**

Donghae kembali meninju wajah Eunhyuk dan dibalas Eunhyuk dengan menendang perut sang adik.

**BUAGH**

"HAE~"pekik Sungmin saat melihat suaminya jatuh terduduk karena tendangan dari Eunhyuk. Sungmin segera menghampiri Donghae. "Hae~apa yang terja_"

"Ini semua gara-gara kau. Kau bukan hanya menghancurkan kehidupanku tapi juga keluargaku. Aku muak melihatmu Lee Sungmin."

Donghae langsung pergi dari kamar Eunhyuk meninggalkan Sungmin yang terdiam bagai patung dengan airmata yang tidak berhenti keluar membasahi wajah cantiknya. Eunhyuk menghampiri Sungmin.

"Min~"panggil Eunhyuk dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar. Eunhyuk menaruh lengannya diatas pundak Sungmin.

"A-apa salahku,hyung?" Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Apa salahnya? Tentu disini yang harus disalahkan adalah Eunhyuk juga Donghae bukan Sungmin yang sebenarnya tidak tau apa-apa. Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata yang dipenuhi dengan krystal-krystal yang siap turun membasahi wajahnya. "Hiks~,, hyung katakan apa salahku sampai Donghae membenciku. Katakan hyung~" Sungmin mendesak Eunhyuk dengan mengguncang lengan Eunhyuk. Putra sulung Kangin dan Leeteuk ini tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk sekedar mengatakan satu kata saja.

"AKH!"

**DEG**

"Min~"Eunhyuk menatap khawatir saat melihat Sungmin memegang perutnya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya dengan erat menahan sakit diperutnya yang serasa ditusuk. "Min~kau kenapa?"panik Eunhyuk dan kepanikannya semakin menjadi saat melihat darah merembes dari selangkangan Sungmin. Eunhyuk langsung menggendong bridal adik iparnya itu dan membawanya kerumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk menyenderkan kepalanya di dinding rumah sakit. 30 menit sudah Sungmin masuk diruang UGD dan sampai saat ini belum ada dokter maupun suster yang keluar dari ruang UGD. Eunhyuk berusaha menghubungi nomor Donghae namun sama sekali tidak dijawab oleh sang adik. Puluhan sms dan email sudah dikirimnya dan sampai saat ini tak ada satupun yang dibalas.

"Eunhyuk hyung~" Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dimana seorang namja blasteran menatapnya dengan ragu.

"Ck~apa maksud dari tatapanmu itu, Nickhun?"tanya Eunhyuk. Namja yang ternyata adalah suami dari Victoria itu akhirnya merasa yakin bahwa orang yang dipanggilnya tadi memang orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Nickhun menghampiri Eunhyuk yang duduk dikursi tunggu.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu,hyung?"tanya Nickhun saat melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang babak belur dan darah yang mulai mengering disudut bibirnya.

"Aku berkelahi dengan Donghae."jawab Eunhyuk. Nickhun membulatkan matanya. Setahunya, Eunhyuk dan Donghae tidak pernah berkelahi sampai saling pukul seperti ini.

"Apa kalian berkelahi karena Sungmin?"tanya Nickhun ragu. Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya dengan kasar. Namja yang lahir dibulan april ini benar-benar tidak menyangka akan begini jadinya. Jujur saja,jika dirinya tidak memikirkan perasaan Sungmin yang sudah jatuh cinta pada adiknya sendiri, mungkin sudah dari kemarin Eunhyuk membawa Sungmin pergi jauh, meninggalkan Korea ini.

"Kau sudah tau pasti jawabannya."jawab Eunhyuk.

**CKLEK**

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka. Eunhyuk dan Nickhun menatap kearah yeoja berpakain serba putih dengan masker menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Victoria membuka maskernya dan tersenyum miris kearah Eunhyuk. Nickhun berdiri dan menghampiri istrinya itu.

"Hyuk-ah apa kau sudah menghubungi Donghae?"tanya Victoria.

"Aku sudah menghubungi berkali-kali bahkan pesan dan emailku tidak dibalasnya satupun."jawab Eunhyuk. Victoria menghela nafasnya dengan berat mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk. "Sebenarnya ada apa,Vic? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Sungmin?"tanya Eunhyuk dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tenang hyung."ucap Nickhun pada Eunhyuk. Victoria menatap sendu kearah Eunhyuk dan pemuda calon pemimpin perusahaan besar Lee Corp itu langsung terduduk dengan lemas. Dia tau apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Victoria.

"Lakukanlah semuanya,Vic. Selamatkan Sungmin dan juga bayinya. Masalah Donghae biar aku yang urus."jawab Eunhyuk yang sudah pasrah. Dirinya bingung. Donghae tidak ada disini dan entah kemana perginya namja itu yang jelas sekarang Eunhyuk lebih fokus pada keadaan Sungmin dan bayinya.

"Baiklah. Kami akan melakukan operasi sesar secepatnya karena sepertinya tubuh Sungmin sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi dan tekanan darahnya semakin menurun."ucap Victoria. Yeoja asli China ini menepuk pundak Eunhyuk. "Setelah operasi ini selesai temui aku diruanganku."sambung Victoria dan hanya diangguki Eunhyuk dengan lemas. Victoria menatap suaminya yang juga tengah menatapnya. Seolah kedua suami istri berbeda negara dan bangsa ini berbicara menggunakan telepati.

* * *

***HaeMin***

* * *

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal saat melihat Donghae yang sudah mabuk berat dan parahnya lagi namja berjulukan Fishy itu masih tetap ingin minum. "Kita harus pulang,hyung."ucap Kyuhyun dan menarik paksa Donghae yang berjalan sempoyongan dengan mulut yang meracau tak jelas.

"Akh! Lepaskan aku. Aku ingin menemui namja sialan itu. Ngik~ dia namja murahan. Ngik. Dia sudah memiliki suami tapi sekarang mendekati hyungku sendiri. Ngik."

Kyuhyun menatap datar kearah Donghae yang terus meracau dan menyebutkan nama Sungmin dan Eunhyuk sedari tadi. Tak ingin menanggapinya,Kyuhyun menarik lengan Donghae dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil.

"Aku membenci mereka berdua,Cho. Namja itu pelacur." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya kemudian mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumahnya tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Donghae. "Hiks~aku mencintai Sungmin,Cho. Aku cemburu saat mendengar Sungmin mengigau dan menyebutkan nama hyungku sendiri. Aku benci,Cho. Hiks~"

Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya dan menatap kearah Donghae yang menangis. Kyuhyun tau apa yang dikatakan Donghae sekarang adalah benar adanya karena orang mabuk tidak pernah berbohong. Dan malam ini adalahh malam yang untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melihat sahabat sekaligus mantan artis yang diurusnya dulu menangis karena perasaannya sendiri. Kyuhyun kembali mengemudikan mobilnya setelah melihat Donghae sudah tertidur dengan airmata yang masih mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Maafkan aku,hyung. Semua ini salahku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kalian berdua gila?"umpat Eunhyuk pada Victoria dan Nickhun.

"Eunhyuk-ah inilah cara satu-satunya agar Donghae bisa menyadari perasaannya dan menyesali semua perbuatannya pada Sungmin."jelas Victoria. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras.

"Bagaimana dengan bayinya?"

"Bukankah ada Jessica?"

Eunhyuk tersentak saat Nickhun menyebut nama Jessica. Wajah Eunhyuk berubah menjadi gelisah. "Hyung~disana Sungmin tidak sendirian. Ada aku, eomma Sungmin dan juga Luna. Sungmin hyung pasti akan aman disana."jelas Nickhun.

Untuk beberapa saat, Eunhyuk terdiam berpikir. "Baiklah aku ikut rencana kalian. Kapan Sungmin akan kalian bawa ke Thailand?"tanya Eunhyuk. Victoria tersenyum cerah mendengar kalimat setuju dari sahabatnya itu.

"Tiga hari lagi."jawab Victoria semangat. Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CKLEK**

Eunhyuk memasuki ruang ICU dimana Sungmin beristirahat. Dua jam yang lalu,Sungmin baru saja melahirkan bayi yeoja yang sangat mirip dengan Donghae hanya matanya saja yang mirip Sungmin. Karena Sungmin lahir premature maka bayi yang baru lahir itu harus memasuki tabung inkubator dulu selama beberapa hari. Dan sepanjang para dokter melakukan operasi untuk Sungmin. Eunhyuk terus menghubungi adiknya yang berstatus suami dari Sungmin dan sialnya Donghae sama sekali tidak menjawab telponnya. Bahkan Sungmin kehilangan darah yang cukup banyak dan syukurnya masih ada stok darah golongan A yang tersedia dirumah sakit ini.

"Sungmin~selamat. Bayimu dan Donghae seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik dan manis."ucap Eunhyuk. Matanya sedikit sipit mengembun melihat kondisi adik iparnya yang terbaring dengan alat bantu pernapasan dimulutnya. Eunhyuk mendongakkan wajahnya dan airmata itu menetes karena tak mampu ditahannya. "Min~cepatlah sadar. Kau harus melihat bayimu sebelum kau meninggalkannya."ucap Eunhyuk tertahan karena isakkannya.

* * *

***HaeMin***

* * *

Donghae memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Matanya menyapu setiap sudut kamar yang terasa asing baginya.

**CKLEK**

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu kamar dan disana sudah ada Kyuhyun yang bersender dipintu. "Puas tidurnya tuan muda,Lee?"tanya Kyuhyun. Donghae berdecih dan turun dari atas tempat tidur milik Kyuhyun. Donghae berjalan keluar kamar melewati sang tuan rumah. Kyuhyun mengikuti Donghae yang berjalan kearah dapur. Ditatapnya sosok Donghae yang tengah mengambil air minum.

"Hey~kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun mengernyit dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yang sulit di deskripsikan.

"Tidak ingin melihat handphonemu,hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun. Kali ini Donghae yang mengernyit bingung namun dirinya segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Paling namja sialan dan monyet sinting itu yang menghubungiku."jawab Donghae ketus. "Akh! Hari ini Jessica akan datang. Apa dia sudah memberitahumu kapan dia akan sampai?"tanya Donghae dengan penuh antusias. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Jam dua siang pesawatnya akan take off."jawab Kyuhyun. Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Aku pinjam kamar mandi dan pakaianmu,Kyu."teriak Donghae yang sudah berada didalam kamar Kyuhyun. Putra semata wayang Siwon dan Kibum itu memijit keningnya yang terasa sakit.

"Aku harus menemui Eunhyuk hyung dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya."ucap Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hae oppa~"

Donghae yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh kearah yeoja yang melambaikan tangannya. Donghae menyunggingkan senyumnya dan menghampiri yeoja yang masih berstatus kekasihnya itu.

"Kau makin cantik,Sica~"puji Donghae. Yeoja yang bernama lengkap Jung Jessica itu tersipu mendengar pujian dari pangerannya.

"Oppa~kau membuatku malu."jawab Jessica seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya. Donghae tersenyum melihat kelakuan Jessica yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Kajja~aku antar kau ke hotelmu."ajak Donghae seraya mengambil alih koper yang dibawa Jessica.

Selama diperjalanan menuju hotel. Jessica terus mengoceh panjang lebar tentang kegiatannya selama di New York juga perasaannya yang merindukan Donghae. Selama Jessica bercerita, Donghae berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik dan hanya sesekali saja dirinya menanggapi Jessica. Putri sulung Jung Yunho dan Kim-Jung Jaejoong itu menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

"Oppa~sedari tadi kau hanya diam saja. Ada apa? Oppa tidak suka atas kedatanganku kemari,eoh?"

"Anio~oppa senang kau kembali ke Korea,chagiya. Hanya saja oppa memikirkan_"

**Drrrttt~~ Drrrttt~**

"Tunggu dulu,aku angkat telpon dulu."ucap Donghae dan hanya diangguki Jessica dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ada apa,Kyu?"tanya Donghae dengan suara yang malas-malasan karena merasa diganggu.

'_**Kau dimana,hyung?'**_

"Dijalan. Aku baru saja menjemput Jessica dari bandara dan lagi menuju hotel. Wae?" jawab sekaligus tanya Donghae. Dari seberang sana Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. "Kau masih disana kan,Kyu?"tanya Donghae lagi.

'_**Hyung~tadi malam Sungmin melahirkan.'**_

**DEG**

"Mwo? Tadi malam? Jangan bercanda,Kyu. Kandungan Sungmin baru memasuki 7 bulan hari ini. Sudahlah~kau menggangguku bersama kekasihku saja."kesal Donghae.

'_**Terserah apa katamu,hyung. Aku hanya mengatakannya saja. Sekarang aku ada dirumah sakit Seoul. Sungmin terpaksa melahirkan premature tadi malam dan bayi hyung yeoja. Annyeong.'**_

Sambungan telepon diputus oleh Kyuhyun. Jessica menatap wajah Donghae dengan wajah bingung. "Waeyo oppa? Ada apa dengan istrimu?"tanya Jessica. Donghae menatap yeoja yang mencat rambutnya menjadi pirang itu dengan wajah yang sulit Jessica artikan.

"Tadi malam dia melahirkan premature."jawab Donghae. Jessica mengernyit.

"Kita kerumah sakit sekarang." Donghae langsung menginjak remnya dan mendelik kearah Jessica.

"Untuk apa? menemuinya? Nanti dia akan pulang sendiri jika sudah baikkan."jawab Donghae. Jessica menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku bukan ingin menemui istri oppa tapi aku ingin menemui anak oppa. Bukankah anak oppa akan menjadi anakku juga nantinya. Oppa masih ingatkan kalau oppa akan menceraikan istri oppa itu jika dia sudah melahirkan. Dan sekarang istri oppa sudah melahirkan jadi cepat-cepat saja oppa mengurus surat perceraiannya."

**DEG**

Donghae langsung memalingkan wajahnya lurus kearah jalan. Hatinya terasa tidak rela menceraikan Sungmin. Dan ada rasa yang teramat menyakitkan saat mendengar Sungmin melahirkan premature tanpa ada dirinya disamping Sungmin. "Baiklah kita kerumah sakit."jawab Donghae akhirnya. Jessica tersenyum bahagia dan mencium pipi Donghae.

"Gomawo nae chagi~"ucap Jessica.

* * *

***HaeMin***

* * *

"Bagaimana kabarmu,Min?"tanya Victoria pada Sungmin yang baru saja sadar dari obat biusnya satu jam yang lalu. Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum manisnya pada Victoria.

"Sangat baik,Vic noona."jawab Sungmin dengan lemah. Victoria tersenyum mendengarnya. Saat ini kondisi Sungmin masih belum bisa dikatakan baik. Istri sah Donghae ini masih banyak memerlukan tranfusi darah golongan A. Mengingat tadi malam dirinya mengalami pendarahan hebat. "Noona~bagaimana keadaan Eunhyuk hyung?"tanya Sungmin.

Victoria mengernyit bingung mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin tentang Eunhyuk. Dan seketika dirinya sadar maksud dari pertanyaan Sungmin. "Eunhyuk baik-baik saja. Lebam-lebam dipipinya sudah diobati oleh suster dirumah sakit ini."jawab Victoria. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bayiku?"tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Bayimu harus diberada dibox inkubator karena bayimu lahir secara premature."jawab Victoria. Sungmin sudah mulai ingin bertanya lagi. "Kau istirahat saja lagi. Nanti jam 6 sore aku akan membawamu keruangan bayimu."ucap Victoria. Sungmin mengangguk dengan antusias mendengar kalimat Victoria.

"Janji?"

Victoria tersenyum pada Sungmin. "Janji."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Victoria menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Eunhyuk yang baru saja datang menatap Victoria yang bersandar disamping pintu kamar rawat Sungmin. "Ada apa,Vic?"tanya Eunhyuk. Victoria berjengit kaget.

"Aigoo~ Lee Eunhyuk kau membuatku kaget saja. Darimana saja,kau?"tanya Victoria. Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya.

"Pulang. Dan sekalian membawa baju ganti untuk Sungmin."jawab Eunhyuk. Victoria mengangguk mengerti. "Akh~mengenai jadwal keberangkatan Sungmin ke_"

"Dimana bayiku?"

Eunhyuk dan Victoria langsung menoleh kearah Donghae yang baru saja datang bersama Jessica. Eunhyuk mengepalkan kedua lengannya saat melihat adiknya yang tiba-tiba saja datang bersama dengan kekasihnya. Victoria yang merasakan aura kegelapan dari dua bersaudara itu langsung bersuara. "Bayimu dan Sungmin ada diruang inkubator. Mungkin tiga atau lima hari lagi akan keluar dari sana."ucap Victoria.

"Sorry~mungkin yang dimaksud dokter adalah anak Donghae dan aku."ralat Jessica. Victoria mengernyit dan menatap Jessica dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa maksudmu,Sica?"tanya Eunhyuk yang tidak suka dengan kalimat kekasih adiknya itu.

"Eunhyuk oppa~apa oppa lupa tentang perjanjian yang Donghae berikan pada Sungmin? Pernikahan Donghae oppa dan Sungmin hanya sampai bayi yang dikandung Sungmin oppa lahir dan sekarang Sungmin oppa sudah melahirkan. So, Donghae oppa akan menceraikan Sungmin oppa,benarkan Hae?"

Eunhyuk dan Victoria benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang Jessica katakan. Eunhyuk menatap adik yang sangat disayanginya itu dengan tajam seolah tatapan itu bisa saja membunuh sang adik. "Aku ingin bertemu Sungmin."ucap Donghae.

"Dia sedang istirahat. Jika kau ingin mengatakan tentang perceraian lebih baik kau tunggu sampai kondisi Sungmin sedikit membaik."jawab Victoria.

"Aku suaminya jadi aku berhak menemuinya."

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi suaminya?" kalimat tanya yang dilontarkan Eunhyuk membuat Donghae naik pitam. Pikiran-pikiran tentang ke dekatan Sungmin dan igauan Sungmin yang memanggil nama hyungnya itu berputar-putar dikepalanya dan hal itu sukses membuat Donghae semakin ingin meninju sang hyung jika tidak mengingat mereka sedang berada dirumah sakit.

"Kau bertanya seperti itu karena kau tidak bisa memilikinya,kan? Kau pengecut Lee Eunhyuk dan seleramu terlalu rendah. Menyukai namja seperti dia."jawab Donghae dan langsung menyerobot masuk kedalam kamar rawat Sungmin. Eunhyuk yang hendak menyusul Donghae masuk kedalam kamar rawat Sungmin segera ditarik oleh Victoria.

"Jika kau ingin berkelahi jangan disini. Memalukan."bisik Victoria. Eunhyuk mendengus kesal dan meninggalkan Victoria bersama Jessica yang menatap kepergian Eunhyuk dengan wajah sinis. Tak lama Eunhyuk pergi Victoria juga ikut pergi tanpa memperdulikan Jessica.

* * *

***HaeMin***

* * *

"Eunhyuk hyung~" kakak kandung Lee Donghae ini menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang setengah berlari kearahnya. Kyuhyun memegang kedua lututnya yang terasa pegal karena berlari.

"Ada apa,Kyu?"tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku ingin bicara penting denganmu,hyung. Tapi tidak disini."ucap Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk menatap bingung kearah Kyuhyun namun kepalanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan disinilah kedua namja berbeda marga ini berada. Kyuhyun menatap ke seluruh penjuru cafe yang berada diseberang rumah sakit tempat Sungmin dirawat. Eunhyuk yang melihat gelagat aneh dari Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang selalu merasa bahwa dirinya tidak sedang diikuti terbawa sampai sekarang.

"Hyung~sebelumnya aku minta padamu."ucap Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya bingung mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun namun Eunhyuk tetap menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Sebenarnya malam kejadian Donghae hyung memperkosa Sungmin akulah yang merencanakannya." Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk yang masih diam tak ada reaksi apapun. "Aku yang membuat obat perangsang diminuman Donghae hyung." Kyuhyun kembali menatap Eunhyuk yang masih saja diam. "Dan,akulah yang_"

"Dan kaulah yang menculik Sungmin dengan menyuruh anak buah Siwon ahjussi untuk menangkap Sungmin dan kau membawa Sungmin kedalam apartemen. Kemudian Donghae datang dengan keadaan mabuk dan terangsang hingga dirinya memperkosa Sungmin."

Kyuhyun tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi keterkejutannya saat mengetahui bahwa Eunhyuk tau tentang kejadian malam itu. "Da-darimana hyung tau?"tanya Kyuhyun tergagap. Eunhyuk menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya.

"Malam itu aku memang berada dikantor agensi Donghae untuk membicarakan job Donghae. Saat aku hendak pulang kerumah. Aku dihubungi oleh orang yang kusuruh mengawasi Sungmin. Dan dia bilang bahwa Sungmin baru saja diculik oleh anak buah dari Choi Siwon. Dan dari situ aku tau bahwa kau adalah orang dibalik kesialan yang menimpa orang yang kucintai. Cho Kyuhyun, asal kau tau tindakanmu itu menyakitiku, Sungmin dan juga Donghae. Apa kau tidak berpikir,eum? Dimana otak jeniusmu,eoh?"

Kyuhyun tak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Rasa bersalahnya semakin membesar tiap harinya. "Mianhae hyung~"hanya dua kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Semuanya sudah terjadi,Kyu. Lagipula aku tau benar alasanmu melakukan ini karena kau tidak ingin Donghae menikahi Jessica yang hanya menginginkan harta Donghae saja. Tapi sekarang kau taukan bahwa aku, Donghae dan Sungmin sedang ada masalah yang serius."jelas Eunyuk.

"Donghae hyung sebenarnya mencintai Sungmin hyung."

"Aku sudah tau hal itu,Kyu. Itulah Donghae. Tidak mau jujur dengan hatinya sendiri. Sama seperti diriku sendiri."jawab Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk sedih.

"Mianhae hyung~"

* * *

***HaeMin***

* * *

Donghae menatap sendu pada Sungmin yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Dikanan kiri tangannya sebuah infus dan satu kantong darah yang sudah sisa setengahnya masuk kedalam tubuhnya melalui selang yang ditancapkan dipergelangan tangannya. "Mianhae~" satu kata itulah yang mungkin bisa diucapkan oleh Donghae sekarang ini. Pikirannya sedang berperang dengan batinnya sendiri.

Mata teduhnya berkaca-kaca saat melihat wajah istrinya yang mengernyit seperti menahan sakit. Jahitan diperutnya masih menyisakan perih. Donghae menggenggam satu tangan Sungmin dan mencium punggung tangan istrinya itu. "Maafkan aku,Min~"lirih Donghae dan kembali mencium tangan Sungmin.

"Hae~"

**DEG**

Sungmin terkejut saat suaminya menghempaskan tangannya begitu juga dengan Donghae. "Min gwenchanayo? Mian~a-aku tidak sengaja."sesal Donghae saat melihat Sungmin memejamkan matanya dengan erat dengan wajah yang meringis.

"Nan gwencahana,Hae-ah~"jawab Sungmin seraya menatap Donghae dengan lembut. Sungmin mencoba untuk mendudukkan dirinya,melihat istrinya kesusahan Donghae langsung membantu Sungmin duduk. "Gomawo Hae-ah~"ucap Sungmin. Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Min~kedatanganku kesini_"

"Aku tau Hae~kau ingin mengingatkan aku tentang perjanjian itukan? Kau tenang saja aku masih ingat. Mana surat cerainya biar aku tanda tangani."potong Sungmin. Donghae menatap Sungmin dengan wajah yang sulit untuk dideskripsikan. Entahlah ada rasa sakit dan berat untuk melepaskan Sungmin begitu saja.

"Minggu depan surat itu akan kau tanda tangani."jawab Donghae dengan suara yang amat pelan. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Min~kau masih ingat akan janjimu agar tidak berpaling dariku,kan?"tanya Donghae.

"Aku masih ingat,waeyo?"jawab sekaligus tanya Sungmin balik.

Donghae menatap wajah istrinya yang terlihat pucat. "Apa setelah kita bercerai kau akan menikah lagi dengan namja lain?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Sungmin menatap suaminya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk ditebak oleh Donghae.

"Hae~aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tau, bercerai darimupun sangat berat untukku apalagi mencari penggantimu. Meskipun selama tiga bulan menikah kau tidak pernah memperlakukanku selayaknya seorang istri, aku bisa terima semuanya,Hae. Karena aku tau bahwa aku bukanlah pilihan hatimu. Aku hanya seorang namja beruntung yang bisa menikah denganmu."

Hati Donghae bergetar melihat airmata Sungmin. "Maafkan aku,Min~" Donghae merengkuh tubuh istrinya yang sudah memberinya seorang bayi yeoja untuknya. "Maafkan aku,Lee Sungmin~" ucap Donghae dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh istrinya. Sungmin menangis didada bidang Donghae. Namja bermata rubah ini menangisi nasibnya yang sebentar lagi akan berpisah dengan bayinya juga namja yang sudah sangat dicintainya.

"EHEM! Hae chagi~kapan kita melihat bayimu?"

**DEG**

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin dan menoleh kearah Jessica yang melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada. Tatapan matanya sangat tajam kearah Sungmin yang juga menatapnya dengan airmata yang masih mengalir. "Aku masih ingin bicara dengan Sungmin, Sica~"jawab Donghae dengan suara yang lembut. Jessica memutar bola matanya dan menghampiri Donghae juga Sungmin.

**SRET**

**CHUP**

Donghae membelalakkan kedua matanya saat bibirnya dicium oleh Jessica bahkan yeoja yang lahir di New York itu melumat bibirnya. Sungmin? Tolong jangan tanyakan bagaimana wajah namja ini. Kalian pasti bisa membayangkannya,bukan?

**CKLEK**

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main saat melihat adegan live Donghae dan kekasihnya-Jessica. Eunhyuk mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berjalan cepat kearah dua orang yang tidak memiliki perasaan tersebut.

**SRET**

**BRUAGH**

"KYAAAAA! Oppa~apa yang kau lakukan?"teriak Jessica dan membantu Donghae bangun. Eunhyuk menatap Jessica nyalang.

"Pergi kalian berdua dari sini. Kalian manusia yang tidak memiliki perasaan. Binatang!"

"Kau yang binatang Lee Eunhyuk! Kau membela orang lain daripada adikmu sendiri."

Eunhyuk benar-benar geram dengan Donghae yang selalu memancing amarahnya. "Siapa yang kau maksud orang lain, Lee Donghae? Lee Sungmin adalah istrimu. Dia sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Lee Kangin dan Leeteuk. Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa yeoja ini adalah orang lain,eoh? Dia bukan bagian dari keluarga LEE!"

"TUTUP MULUTMU, EUNHYUK!"

"SUDAH CUKUP!" Semua yang berada diruangan itu langsung terdiam karena suara keras dari Sungmin. "Eunhyuk hyung~berhentilah membelaku. Mulai detik ini aku bukanlah bagian dari anggota keluarga Lee Kangin dan Leeteuk lagi."

"Sungmin~"lirih Eunhyuk dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sungmin mengambil sebuah map berwarna hijau yang berada dibawah bantalnya.

"Ambillah Hae~itu adalah surat perceraian kita. Tinggal kau tanda tangani saja. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot lagi menemuiku minggu depan hanya untuk meminta tanda tangan dariku."jelas Sungmin dan menyerahkan map hijau yang ternyata adalah surat perceraian yang sudah ditanda tangani oleh Sungmin. Jessica segera merampas map hijau tersebut dan segera menarik Donghae keluar dari kamar rawat Sungmin.

* * *

***HaeMin***

* * *

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin yang sudah tertidur lima menit yang lalu. Victoria yang memeriksa keadaan Sungmin menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Ditatapnya Eunhyuk yang duduk disofa dengan tatapan luruh kearah Sungmin.

"Tekanan Sungmin turun lagi."ucap Victoria. Hati Eunhyuk sakit mendengar keadaan namja yang mungkin akan menjadi mantan adik iparnya itu sangat jauh dari kata membaik.

"Eunhyuk-ah~ada baiknya kau, Sungmin juga Donghae bicara baik-baik. Jangan menggunakan emosi seperti tadi."ucap Victoria memberikan saran kepada Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa berbicara baik padanya,Vic."jawab Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dia tau semua ini berawal darinya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Donghae hyung."

"Kau gila, Kyu. Donghae akan mengamuk jika sampai dia tau bahwa kau yang merencanakan semua ini." Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

"Tidak ada cara lain lagi,hyung. Aku harus menceritakannya dan terserah Donghae hyung saja. Apakah dia ingin marah atau tidak aku terserah saja yang terpenting aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya."jelas Kyuhyun.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik kau mengatakannya,Kyu. Karena besok pagi Sungmin sudah akan meninggalkan Korea ini."

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar kalimat Victoria. "Bukannya lusa?"tanya Eunhyuk. Victoria menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mendengar penjelasan kau berkelahi dengan Donghae tadi membuatku mengatur ulang jadwal keberangkatan Sungmin. Lagipula disana Sungmin bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman. Masalah bayinya, ada Donghae juga Jessica yang akan merawatnya."jelas Victoria.

"Terserah padamu saja,Vic."jawab Eunhyuk dengan pasrah. Pikirannya sekarang adalah Sungmin.

* * *

***HaeMin***

* * *

"ARGHT! BRENGSEK! Ada apa denganku ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa bersikap baik padamu,Min? SHIT!" Donghae terus mengumpat dan merutuki sikapnya terhadap Sungmin. Aktor yang mulai besok akan memulai syuting drama terbarunya bersama sang kekasih Jessica Jung itu sangat kesal dan merasa bersalah pada istrinya itu.

Donghae menatap map hijau yang diberikan Sungmin dan direbut Jessica tadi dengan wajah miris. "Kau benar-benar ingin bercerai denganku,Min? Hiks~padahal aku sudah mulai mencintaimu, hiks~"

**BRUK**

**BRUK**

Donghae terus memukul stir mobil dengan tangannya tak peduli jika tangannya besok akan sakit bahkan Donghae kembali meneteskan airmatanya dengan semua kejadian yang terjadi dirumah sakit tadi. Dari Jessica yang menciumnya tepat dihadapan Sungmin hingga perkelahiannya dengan sang kakak. "Aku tidak menginginkan semua ini,Min. Tapi aku juga tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana padamu."

Sungguh sangat menyakitkan melihat kondisi seorang aktor sekaligus penyanyi solo terkenal ini, menangis pilu. Meratapi kesalahannya pada sang istri yang sebentar lagi akan bercerai dengannya.

"ANDWE! Aku tidak akan bercerai darimu,Min. Aku tidak boleh menceraikan Sungmin. Dia istriku dan aku adalah appa dari bayi yang sudah dilahirkan oleh Sungmin. Yah~, aku dan Sungmin tidak boleh bercerai."

**SREK**

Map hijau berisikan surat perceraian itu dirobek Donghae dan membuangnya keluar jendela mobil. "Sungmin aku berjanji akan memperbaiki pernikahan kita."ucap Donghae yang berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Tak tahukah kau,Lee Donghae bahwa besok pagi Sungmin akan berangkat ke Thailand?

* * *

***HaeMin***

* * *

Airmata Sungmin tak henti-hentinya keluar saat melihat bayi mungil yang berada dibox inkubator. Eunhyuk merangkul pundak adik iparnya itu untuk menguatkan meskipun raut kesedihan terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Siapa yang tidak sedih melihat keadaan Sungmin yang seperti ini. Harus dipisahkan dari anak sendiri yang masih merah.

"Sungmin~sudah waktunya kau berangkat 45 menit lagi pesawat akan take off."ucap Victoria. Sungmin menghapus airmatanya dan menoleh kearah Victoria yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Ne noona~"jawab Sungmin dengan suara serak. Eunhyuk membantu mendorong kursi roda Sungmin sedangkan tas yang berisi baju Sungmin sudah dimasukkan kedalam mobil Nickhun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aish~kenapa malah macet sih? Aku harus segera menemui Donghae hyung sebelum pesawat Sungmin hyung akan berangkat." Kyuhyun membunyikan klakson kesal. "Sial! Lebih baik aku hubungi Donghae hyung saja." Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor Donghae.

'_**Ada apa Cho?'**_

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dengan lega karena Donghae mengangkat panggilannya dengan cepat. "Hyung~sebenarnya aku ingin menemuimu dilokasi syuting tapi berhubung jalannya macet jadi aku terpaksa menelponmu."ucap Kyuhyun.

'_**Memangnya ada apa kau ingin menemuiku sepagi ini. Bukannya kau paling malas bangun pagi.'**_

"Berhubung penting aku terpaksa bangun lebih pagi. Sebenarnya akulah yang merencanakan pemerkosaan itu,hyung. Aku yang membuat obat perangsang diminuman,hyung. Dan aku jugalah yang menculik Sungmin dan memberinya obat tidur. Malam itu semuanya adalah hasil dari rencanaku,hyung."jelas Kyuhyun. Namja bersurai brunnette ini memutar bola matanya gelisah karena orang yang diseberang sana sama sekali tidak menjawab.

"Hyung~"

'_**Kita bertemu dicafe tempat biasa. Aku ingin memberik pelajaran padamu.'**_

"Hyung boleh memukulku tapi nanti. Lebih baik hyung segera kebandara. Sungmin akan pergi ke Thailand dan 25 menit lagi pesawatnya akan take off."

**Tuuttt-Tuuuttt**

Kyuhyun menatap layar touchscreen. Donghae memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka secara sepihak. "Aku harap kau tidak terlambat,hyung."doa Kyuhyun dan menatap lurus kearah langit melalui kaca mobilnya.

* * *

***HaeMin***

* * *

Donghae berlari kearah parkiran mobilnya setelah mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Kyuhyun. Setelah sampai diparkiran Donghae melihat hyung sekaligus managernya itu baru saja keluar dari mobilnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Donghae segera menghampiri hyungnya.

"Katakan dimana istriku!"teriak Donghae. Eunhyuk tersentak karena teriakan Donghae namun Eunhyuk berusaha mengendalikan emosinya.

"Dia baru saja pergi. Anakmu akan keluar dari rumah sakit besok pagi."jawab Eunhyuk dan hendak pergi. Namun,tangannya dicekal oleh Donghae.

"Kemana Sungmin? Kau bawa kabur kemana dia,eoh?" Eunhyuk menepis tangan Donghae hingga terlepas.

"Kau urus saja Jessica dan jangan cari Sungmin lagi. Bukankah ini yang kau mau,Lee Donghae." Eunhyuk meninggalkan adiknya yang terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Sejujurnya, Eunhyuk tidak tega melihat Donghae tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika ini sudah terjadi. Lagipula bukankah memang Donghae yang membuat perjanjiannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CUT**

"Aish~kita break sepuluh menit."jawab sang sutradara dengan kesal. Donghae langsung pergi keruang ganti dengan langkah yang kesal. Jessica yang melihat kekasihnya tidak seperti biasanya itu langsung menyusul Donghae. Eunhyuk menatap kepergian Donghae dengan tatapan sedih. Hari ini acting Donghae sangat buruk. Bahkan namja bermata teduh itu sudah mengulang adegannya sebanyak 20 kali.

**CKLEK**

Donghae menatap Jessica melalui pantulan cermin. "Chagi ada apa? Kau sakit?"tanya Jessica dan memeluk leher Donghae.

"Sungmin tadi pagi pergi ke Thailand."ucap Donghae. Jessica langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Donghae. Wajahnya berseri karena senang mendengar bahwa Sungmin yang dianggapnya sebagai penghancur hubungannya dan Donghae sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Benarkah chagi? Lalu kapan kau akan menikahiku? Bayimu tidak dibawanya,kan?"tanya Jessica. Donghae menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Jessica yang melihat kelakuan Donghae seperti seseorang yang sedang patah hati itu membuatnya kesal. "Ada apa,Hae? Sepertinya kau tidak senang."sambung Jessica.

"Entahlah Jess~aku merasa sebagian diriku hilang."

"Itu artinya kau mencintai Sungmin,Lee Donghae."ucap Eunhyuk. Jessica berdecak kesal karena kedatangan Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba. Eunhyuk menatap sinis kearah Jessica.

"Aku tidak mungkin_"

"Teruslah menyangkal dengan semua perasaanmu. Tapi, aku tidak masalah kau terus berbohong akan perasaanmu snediri. Karena itu akan menguntungkanku. Kau tunggu saja undangan pernikahan mantan istrimu dan hyungmu ini."

**BRAK**

Jessica langsung mundur kebelakang dan menatap takut kearah Donghae yang baru saja menggebrak meja rias. Tatapan matanya dingin dan sangat menakutkan. Eunhyuk membalas tatapan adiknya dengan tatapan menantang. "Kenapa kau marah? Bukankah kau mencintai Jessica daripada Sungmin."ucap Eunhyuk yang seolah sengaja memancing amarah sang adik.

**BRUK**

Eunhyuk dan Jessica melotot tak percaya melihat Donghae yang jatuh berlutut dihadapan sang kakak. "Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan memperbaiki rumah tangga kami dari awal lagi tapi kenapa dia sama sekali tidak menungguku dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku. Hiks~kenapa dirinya lebih mementingkan kebahagianku daripada kebahagian dirinya sendiri. Hiks~aku mencintainya,hyung."

Jessica menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Airmatanya jatuh begitu saja mendengar penuturan Donghae tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Jessica langsung berlari meninggalkan ruang ganti. Eunhyuk menghampiri sang adik dan membantunya berdiri. Namja yang tua satu tahun dari Donghae ini langsung memeluk adiknya. Donghae langsung menumpahkan semua perasaannya lewat airmatanya.

25 menit bungsu Lee ini menangisi kebodohannya tentang perasaannya pada Sungmin. "Sudah baikan?"tanya Eunhyuk. Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya. "Keluarlah. Sekarang giliranmu untuk mulai beracting. Nanti kita akan bahas lagi masalah Sungmin."sambung Eunhyuk. Donghae hanya bisa menuruti semua kata-kata Eunhyuk. Toh~dirinya harus bisa bersikap profesional dalam bekerja. Urusan pribadi harus dikesampingkan dulu untuk sementara.

* * *

***HaeMin***

* * *

Sunkyu menatap sedih putra semata wayangnya yang kini duduk menatap kearah luar jendela. Setelah tiba di Thailand, Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan satu patah kata. Tatapan matanya kosong sama sekali tidak ada sinar keceriaan dan kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari matanya.

"Sungminnie~Luna sudah membuatkan makan siang untuk kita. Ayo,kita makan bersama."ajak Sunkyu namun sama sekali tidak ada respon dari Sungmin. Sunkyu menghela nafasnya dan mendorong kursi roda Sungmin keluar kamar menuju dapur.

"Ah~Sungmin oppa, Sunkyu ahjumma ayo makan. Luna sudah menunggu dari tadi."ucap yeoja kelahiran 93 ini. Luna adalah adik angkat Victoria dan tinggal di Thailand bersama keluarga Nickhun.

"Gomawo Luna~kau mau repot-repot memasak untuk kami."ucap Sunkyu sungkan. Luna tersenyum lembut kearah eomma Sungmin.

"Luna tidak merasa direpotkan kita mulai makan,nanti keburu dingin." Sunkyu menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengambil tempat duduk disamping putranya. Sunkyu mengambilkan makanan dan meletakkannya dipiring milik Sungmin.

"Sungmin, kau harus makan yang banyak biar kesehatanmu cepat pulih."ucap Sunkyu dan tidak ada tanggapan dari Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menatap kota Thailand dengan mata rubahnya yang bulat. Luna yang hendak kedapur tidak sengaja melihat Sungmin yang sedang berada dibalkon.

"Sungmin oppa~"panggil Luna namun tak ada tanggapan dari Sungmin. Luna tersenyum tipis dan berdiri dekat pembatas balkon.

"Bukan hanya oppa yang merasa sedih dan terluka tapi Donghae oppa juga pasti sekarang lebih sakit dan terluka. Orang yang sering menyakiti kita akan lebih sakit lagi ketika orang yang disakitinya pergi meninggalkan kita."

Sungmin yang semulanya hanya diam dengan tatapan lurus kearah lampu-lampu kota kini beralih menatap punggung sempit Luna yang berdiri disampingnya. Sungmin dapat melihat ada kesedihan dan luka yang dalam yang mungkin pernah dialami Luna dulunya.

"Jika oppa merasa Donghae oppa membutuhkan oppa dan tidak mampu hidup tanpa oppa maka oppa boleh pergi dan menemui Donghae oppa. Tapi jika oppa masih ragu oppa boleh tinggal disini sampai hati oppa sudah mantap untuk menemui Donghae oppa bersama putri oppa."

"Apa kau pernah mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku?"tanya Sungmin dan baru kali ini Sungmin mengeluarkan suaranya semenjak kedatangannya tadi siang di Thailand ini. Luna tersenyum pahit dan menatap kearah langit malam bertabur bintang.

"Kau bisa menebaknya sendiri oppa~"

* * *

***HaeMin***

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali keluarga besar Kangin disibukkan dengan putri Donghae yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Donghaelah yang menjemput putrinya dari rumah sakit.

"Oeee~,, oeee~"tangis bayi mungil itu sedari tadi tidak juga kunjung reda. Para pelayan sudah saling bergantian menggendong dan berusaha menenangkan cucu Kangin dan Leeteuk namun sama sekali tidak mampu membuat tangisnya reda. Bahkan Kangin dan Leeteukpun juga kewalahan menenangkan cucu mereka sendiri.

"Teukie yeobo kau hubungi Donghae. Suruh dia pulang."ucap Kangin.

"Aish~Donghae ada syuting Kangin-ah."jawab Leeteuk yang sedang menimang-nimang cucunya. Kangin berdecak kesal.

"Ini semua gara-gara Donghae. Coba kalau dia tidak membuat perjanjian laknat itu pasti Sungminlah yang akan menjaga dan mengurus cucu kita."kesal Kangin. Leeteuk menghela nafasnya. Kedua orangtua Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada rumah tangga Donghae dan Sungmin. Dan tentu saja Kangin marah besar mengetahui hal ini.

"Yeobo~aku yakin Sungmin akan pulang."jawab Leeteuk.

"Dia memang akan kembali tapi aku tidak yakin Sungmin kembali dalam waktu dekat."jawab Kangin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae menghempaskan tubuhnya dijok mobil. Hari ini syutingnya baru selesai sampai jam 8 malam dan besok pagi akan disambung lagi jam 6. Donghae yang biasanya tidak pernah mengeluh terhadap pekerjaan yang dilakoninya itu kini mulai bosan dan sangat lelah. Entah karena pikirannya yang selalu tertuju pada istrinya yang pergi meninggalkannya dan putri kecilnya. Donghae tidak tau yang jelas namja kelahiran oktober ini merasa bagian dari dirinya hilang begitu saja.

"_**Aku baru saja diberitahu oleh Luna,sepupu Victoria bahwa Sungmin akan kembali jika hatinya menginginkan untuk kembali kesini dan jika tidak maka dia akan tetap disana."**_

"Sungmin~sebegitu terlukanya kah kau? Aku merindukanmu,Min. Aku mencintaimu. Aku minta maaf atas semua yang pernah kulakukan padamu,Min. Hiks~" Donghae menumpukkan kepalanya diatas stir mobilnya. Tubuhnya begetar karena menangis. "Hiks~saranghae Lee Sungmin. Jeongma saranghae. Aku berjanji akan menunggumu bersama putri kita,Min. Dan disaat kau pulang, maka semuanya akan kita mulai dari awal lagi."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**


End file.
